Colmillos de hierro
by Pyros24
Summary: [GaLe/Gajevy] [One-shot] Algo ha caído por el acantilado cerca de Fairy Tail, ¿qué será?


**¡Bueenas! Tras mucho tiempo sin subir nada, os traigo algo que escribí hace ya unos meses pero que no me había decidido a publicar. Oficialmente es un Gale, aunque no he podido evitar meter algo de Nalu y de Miraxus de por medio... Lo siento para los que esperáis lemon, porque no lo es, pero bueno, espero que lo mona que es Levy lo compense :) Además, me complace presentaros a Patrick, mi OC Multiuniverso (vamos, mi personaje para todo) ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Sin Spoilers!**

**Título: **Colmillos de hierro.

**Autor: **Pyros24

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: **M (como he dicho, no tiene lemon, pero el principio es algo sangriento)

**Aclaraciones importantes: **De donde yo vengo, los cazadores y otra gente por el estilo denominan "navajas" a los colmillos del jabalí. Evidentemente cuando uso esa palabra no me refiero al arma blanca del mismo nombre. Los nombres son los que yo he visto en la serie, pero comprendo que otros lo escriban diferente. En fin, todos nos referimos al mismo, así que da igual, ¿no?.

**Agradecimientos: **A SMRU y HaikuKimura, que me enseñaron Fairy Tail y me introdujeron en los fics. ¡Gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, no a mí. (Pero Patrick sí me pertenece que me lo he inventado yo)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Colmillos de hierro<strong>_

La navaja izquierda entró justo por detrás de la oreja del perro y dejó una fea herida de la que de inmediato manó un chorro de sangre.

El perro se retiró entre gemidos, pero el resto de la jauría enseñó los dientes, amenazante.

Patrick se revolvió, asestando un cabezazo lateral que envió a otro de los perros volando hacia un árbol a cinco metros. Sus finos huesos crujieron al romperse.

Patrick siguió lanzando golpes, pero los perros no paraban de aparecer por todas partes y pronto le rodearon. Arremetió de frente contra otro de los perros con un poderoso cabezazo que le rompió el cráneo, y cayó al suelo sin emitir ni un sonido.

Un dolor lacerante le subió por la pata trasera izquierda, y al volverse vio que uno se había acercado por detrás y le había mordido. No intentó sacudírsele: por experiencia sabía que una vez que un perro jabalinero muerde, puede morir y seguir aferrado a la presa. Trató de hacer caso omiso del dolor y se centró en el resto de perros.

Dos atacaron a la vez desde su derecha y trató de volverse hacia allí, pero el perro que le había mordido le lastraba y no pudo volverse más que a medias. Uno de los animales trató de morderle el cuello, pero la navaja derecha, afilada como una aguja, le entró por debajo de la mandíbula y se abrió paso hacia arriba ensartándole como si fuera un pez en el anzuelo. En su furia por debatirse, el perro se arrancó él solo media cara y la sangre cubrió la otra media. Desorientado por el dolor y medio ciego, cayó al suelo en el sitio.

Sin embargo, el otro perro consiguió esquivar la navaja y alcanzó el flanco de Patrick. Mordió con fuerza, y los acerados dientes desgarraron la carne.

Patrick bramó de dolor y los ojos le brillaron rojos. Se lanzó hacia el resto de perros arrastrando a los dos que aún tenía aferrados a él, soltando espuma y sangre por la boca. Agitó su cabeza a izquierda y derecha como un martillo, y dos perros salieron despedidos hacia los árboles. Uno de ellos cayó sobre una rama que le atravesó de parte a parte.

Sin embargo, iba muy lento con los dos perros lastrándole, y los demás de la jauría eran rápidos y ligeros. Pronto le rodearon y otro perro consiguió morder otra de sus patas. A pesar de todo, continuó corriendo, notando la carne desprendiéndosele de los huesos y la sangre manando de las heridas.

Corrieron hasta salir del bosque, que acabó abruptamente en un barranco desde el que, a lo lejos, se divisaba un molino a las afueras de una gran ciudad.

Patrick frenó en seco y sus pies derraparon sobre la tierra. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del borde del precipicio, con lo que el perro quedó colgando de su pata, arrastrándole hacia el abismo.

Sin embargo, Patrick aún tenía aferrados otros dos perros del lado derecho, así que consiguió no caer, y finalmente la carne se desgarró y el animal cayó al vacío. Liberado de su peso, pero con el hueso brillando limpio en la pata, continuó su desenfrenada carrera. El resto de la jauría le seguía de cerca. Uno de ellos se le puso a la par y trató de morderle: Patrick volvió a frenar en seco, con lo que el perro le adelantó, y sin pausa retomó la marcha con fuerza, arrollándole con todo su peso y el de los perros que arrastraba. Le pasó por encima y continuó corriendo. Varios perros se precipitaron al barranco al tropezar ante el inesperado obstáculo del quejumbroso animal arrollado.

Patrick siguió el borde del acantilado, con los perros que quedaban a la zaga. Más adelante, vio que el acantilado bajaba en una suave curva que llevaba a un camino. Hacia allí se dirigió, respirando con dificultad y notando la vida escapársele por las heridas.

Pasó junto a un árbol, y el perro que llevaba agarrado al flanco se golpeó contra un el tronco, fino pero fuerte, con tal fuerza que el cuello se rompió sonoramente. En ese momento, los perros restantes de la jauría le dieron alcance por la derecha. El animal que hasta hace un momento había estado aferrado a su flanco murió al instante, y, aunque no soltó la presa, su peso y el golpe con el árbol rompieron la costilla a la que sus dientes se habían agarrado, por lo que quedó atrás, bajo el árbol manchado de sangre. El repentino aligeramiento del peso desestabilizó a Patrick, que se tambaleó, justo cuando el resto de la jauría le atacaba desde la derecha. Incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio, trastabilló y cayó al vacío. Se golpeó duramente contra las piedras del acantilado, oyendo un sonoro crujido, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>-¡Te digo que lo he visto! Estaba tendiendo la ropa con Levy y he visto algo caer rodando por el precipicio que hay en frente del gremio.<p>

-Lucy, te imaginas cosas. Seguro que te ha dado mucho el sol- respondió Happy, escéptico- ¿quieres un pescado?

-La verdad es que yo no he visto nada- Dijo Levy.

La rubia resopló, ofuscada, y miró a Natsu en busca de apoyo. El mago de fuego levantó la vista de su plato e interpretó mal su mirada.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo- dijo sonriendo- quieres que vayamos al precipicio porque quieres repetir lo de la última vez, ¿eh?

Todos la miraron aguantándose la risa, y Lucy se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Claro que no! Lo digo en serio- respondió, aunque estaba tan avergonzada que el tono no le salió muy firme, lo que provocó más risas mal contenidas.

-Pues menos mal, porque es demasiado peligroso. Daríamos contra el suelo al menor descuido.

Gazille y Laxus asintieron con la cabeza muy convencidos, y Levy quiso meterse debajo de la mesa.

Mirajane se acercó desde la barra.

-¿Ahora no tenéis ningún trabajo, no? Pues id a mirar, aunque sea solo por si acaso. Se ha podido caer alguien- dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la elocuente mirada de Laxus.

-Tsk- dijo Gazille- id vosotros, yo estoy muy bien aquí.

Lucy miró a Natsu de nuevo, y el Dragon Slayer se levantó de la mesa con un gesto de resignación infinita.

Pasaron dos horas, y en el gremio comenzaron a pensar qué les había pasado. Mira estaba pidiendo voluntarios para ir a buscarlos cuando las puertas se abrieron de pronto.

-¡Tadaima!

-Okaeri- respondió Mira- Ya estábamos preocupados.

-¿A dónde habéis ido?-preguntó Gazille- el precipicio no está tan lejos. Lleváis casi dos horas fuera.

Lucy hizo como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Es que… ehmmm- Dijo, sonrojándose de nuevo violentamente- tuvimos que hacer una parada… para… beber agua…y… me caí al estanque… y… y… teníamos que esperar a que se secara la ropa….

Levy les miró, pícara.

-Ya, y quién mejor para secarla que un mago de fuego, ¿no?-dijo, lo que provocó risas por todo el gremio.

Lucy se escondió detrás de Natsu, que no parecía enterarse de lo que pasaba, y se rascaba la cabeza como queriendo recordar algo.

-¿Bueno, había algo en el barranco o no?- preguntó Gazille.

Natsu abrió los ojos de pronto, como por si por fin se hubiera acordado.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Llamad a Wendy! ¡Está fuera en una camilla!

La Dragon Slayer del Cielo y casi todo el gremio corrieron fuera del molino, alarmados.

-Pero qué…- dijo Gray, que había llegado el primero, más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

Patrick oyó voces, y supo que no estaba muerto. Fue a abrir los ojos, pero le supuso un esfuerzo tan grande que desistió. Trató de recordar… los perros… el dolor… se había caído por el barranco.

Sintió que le deslizaban algo por debajo y que le llevaban en volandas durante un rato, y supo que era la gente del molino. Lo había sabido desde que lo vio, allí tenía que dirigirse. Patrick, como casi todos los animales, era feliz, y sabía de sobra identificar cuando un sitio rebosaba felicidad con tal intensidad como aquél molino.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, a pesar del dolor que notaba por todo el cuerpo, y se sumó de nuevo en la inconsciencia hasta que notó que lo depositaban en el suelo y que pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia él. De nuevo, oyó voces, distintas a las anteriores.

-Eso es… ¿un jabalí?- preguntó una de ellas.

-Un jabalí enorme- corroboró otra.

-Pero, ¿en Fiore hay animales normales?- preguntó una tercera, confundida.

-Sí, pero se ven poco- respondió la primera voz.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se cayó?

-Parece que estaba luchando contra toda una jauría de perros. Había un montón tirados a su alrededor, con marcas de las navajas. Había matado por lo menos a diez.

Patrick sintió de pronto que el dolor remitía, y que algunas heridas se cerraban, y abrió por fin los ojos.

Descubrió a muchas personas a su alrededor, mirándolo, y a una niña arrodillada a su lado, con las palmas brillando con luz azul.

-Natsu, nos habías asustado- dijo una mujer de pelo blanco.

-Eh, no íbamos a dejarlo ahí.

El hombre de pelo rosa al que había llamado Natsu se acercó a él.

-Hola, por fin has despertado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Patrick- dijo Patrick, aunque la mayoría solo oyó un gruñido.

-¡Patrick! ¡Bonito nombre!

Otro joven, desnudo a excepción de unos calzoncillos, se acercó a él y le increpó diciéndole que no había hecho más que gruñir.

-¡Es un jabalí! ¡No habla!

-¡Tú qué sabes!

-¡Los Dragon Slayer nos entendemos con los animales, exhibicionista!

-¡Tú sólo te entiendes con los animales porque eres uno de ellos, cerilla!

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a pegarse y rodaron por el suelo alejándose de donde Patrick estaba tumbado. Éste notaba cómo su estado mejoraba por momentos, y se sentía mucho mejor, aunque no podía levantarse aún.

Otro joven, vestido con muchos adornos y brazaletes metálicos, se adelantó.

-No deberías malgastar tu poder mágico en esto, Wendy.- dijo.

Una chica bajita y de pelo azul le miró escandalizada.

-No digas eso, Gazille, que es un pobre animal.

-Pues eso. No merece nuestra atención. Luchó y perdió, es lo que se merece.

-No perdió- intervino un gato azul- Natsu ha dicho que todos los perros estaban muertos.

-Se cayó ¿no? Pues es lo mismo.

-¡Gazille! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

-Tsk. Eres demasiado blanda. Es el orden natural de las cosas. Si le cura del todo, Wendy estará días agotada.

-No me importa…-intervino la chica que le curaba, pero Levy la interrumpió con rabia.

-¡Gazille! ¡Eres un insensible!

La chica se marchó airadamente, y Patrick, que no se enteraba de gran cosa, creyó ver una pátina de humedad en sus ojos.

-Parece que tu novia se ha enfadado- dijo un hombre rubio.

-No es mi novia- repuso Gazille, con fastidio- Y que se enfade si quiere.

Patrick no estaba prestando mucha atención a la riña, sino que estaba pensando qué había sido el crujido que oyera en su caída, cuando se golpeó contra la roca. De sobra sabía que no había sido su cráneo, o estaría muerto. Miró, y se dio cuenta de que sus navajas habían desaparecido. La primera se había roto por la mitad, y de la otra no quedaba nada.

A Patrick se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Sus navajas! Las cuidaba y las afilaba todos los días desde que era un jabato.

Dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

-¿Te duele? Preguntó la niña que le curaba.

-No-respondió Patrick- Mis navajas….

-Espera, ¿de verdad va en serio que le entendéis?-preguntó la mujer del pelo blanco.

-¿Tú no?-respondió el rubio.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Wendy a Patrick- Se han roto, no puedo reparártelas con mi magia de sanación… lo siento.

Patrick gimió consternado. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de Gazille.

-Así que eres un luchador, ¿eh?- dijo, mientras Patrick le miraba sin entender y la noche caía sobre el gremio.

* * *

><p>Levy estaba sentada en un barril de los muchos que Cana había vaciado aquél día, almacenados tras el molino. Observaba la noche caer sobre el campo y la luna iluminar la hierba con su luz de plata. No había entrado al gremio desde la pelea con Gazille. Ella le quería, lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que le había conocido de verdad, en Tenroujima, pero a veces era tan brusco… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan insensible, tan duro? Levy deseaba que se pareciera un poco menos a su elemento: fuerte y duro, pero frío e insensible. Sabía que tras la dura coraza había, en realidad, alguien cariñoso y capaz de amar, pero las veces en las que lo demostraba eran tan pocas… Si seguía así, no sabía a dónde le iba a llevar aquella relación. Si tan solo lo demostrara un poco más, por lo menos con ella…<p>

Algo le rozó la pierna con suavidad, y al mirar vio a Patrick, que gracias a Wendy ya podía andar. Le acarició distraídamente la cabeza, pero se giró al notar algo frío.

Allí donde habían estado sus navajas de hueso, ahora dos de hierro refulgían a la luz de la luna con un fulgor frío, como un lago invernal a la luz de las estrellas. Ahora, además de las dos que se curvaban hacia arriba, tenía otras dos, que se prolongaban rectas como puntas de lanza.

Levy reconocería aquel hierro en cualquier parte.

Se levantó del barril y se dirigió hacia el gremio, tratando de secarse unas lágrimas que poco tenían que ver con su tristeza anterior.


End file.
